freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
ZECTOR
is the every Riders' arsenal built by Organism Universe to take out every Worms. However, the Zectors streets for evil encounters to the Worms then turned against both factions of Organism Universe and Worms. With the evil hands of Kabutors, every humans stands upright to the Zectors relationships. While the filler english dub episode, however, the Zectors was actually built by the another Tendou which the ZECT Minerals absorb the wild Worms caused turned into Zectors, either used by Riders or a future users. The evolution process was caused the Zectors to evolve into stronger forms according to Tendou while the Worms were destroyed by any Riders who has special equipment Zectors. Because of the filler dub, these evidences were completely solved the mystery the missing pieces of the history of Kabuto Rider which is why the original is still mystery since then the Kabuto Rider's was successfully completed. Functions Every users used their Kabutors to transform into Rider Form with the transformation belt or a brace. The Kabutors has four moods in each about, Green is happy, Blue is sad, Yellow is suprised, sleep or ticked and Red is mad. If the users flips to the center the Insert Top, it contains the weapons such as sword, blaster or vehicle. When the users flips the Insert Top, it morphs to form. Whenever the users flips the Insert Top second time, it hatched out to mature adult form called form. When tap the Kabutors, it engaging the Clock Up and Clock Over if the users release their attacks or defeat the enemies. It can be also when the users used the RiderBraces to turns the Wristwist. There can used RiderBelt and are three Finisher Rider Attack when the users flips the Insert Top by pressing legs' like wheel called . #If the users flips the Insert Top one time, it engage the Rider Punch attack to punch and destroys the Worms or releasing the opponents' Kabutors by knocking them with a punch. #If the users flips the Insert Top two times, it engage the Rider Kick attack to destroy the Worms or releasing the opponents' Kabutors. #If the users flips the Insert Top three times, it engage the Rider Full Power attack to destroy the Worms or releasing the opponents' Kabutors. There can be used KabuBraces and also are three Finisher Rider Attack just like RiderBelt. #If the users turns the Wristwist one time, it engage the Rider Punch attack to punch and destroys the Worms or releasing the opponents' Kabutors by knocking them with a punch. #If the users turns the Wristwist two times, it engage the Rider Kick attack to destroy the Worms or releasing the opponents' Kabutors. #If the users turns the Wristwist three times, it engage the Rider Full Power attack to destroy the Worms or releasing the opponents' Kabutors. These Kabutors doesn't wears because there were used by soldiers to transformed into KabuRider form. the Kabutors needs the special equipment to defeat the Worms. ZECTOR Arsenal KabuZect is the Samuel's personal morphing beetle device who owned by Samuel who lost in the sea. KabutoZect speaking to Samuel who like to destroys two factions, but he saying that Organism Universe were not enemies for there. For being a selfish attitude, KabutoZect decide to make Samuel as a helper to defeat the Worms. In episode 14: A Beetle Agreement, KabutoZect has a strange dream on the prototype form of KabutoZect, making a new model. When used KabutoZect, the user transformed to Kabuto Rider. His finisher attacks was or when using Clock Up. The other finisher attacks used Kabuto Punch. DragonflZect is the Hirashi Oowagisa's morphing dragonfly device who owned by Hirashi who first met in the jungle. SasorZect is the Jisaki Komach's morphing scorpion device who own by Jisaki who first met in the sandy beach. BeeZect PunchZect StagZect KickZect Category:Arsenals Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen rider kabuto